


night of pleasure

by KureiKobayashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Married Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureiKobayashi/pseuds/KureiKobayashi
Summary: idk how to explain, just read the story lmao 😂
Relationships: Japan (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	night of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> the continuation of this story for my horny hoes uwu  
> https://my.w.tt/saKqHmGPN9

“are you sure about this, kiku? i don’t wanna be a burden to you-“

he holds her hand and rubs her knuckles and soft fingers with his rather

long and bigger hands “no, not at all my blossom..” and with that, 

he goes back to kissing her once again yet this time more passionate and 

deeper than their love could ever get as their tongue dances in a waltz or a tango

but in tune as their heart beating for each other as he slowly pulls away to give her neck a kiss then to nibble it gently, making sure to not bruise his precious sakura’s petals but to mark her instead as his tonight. his sly hands silently yet quickly untie her yukata without her noticing his movements and when she realized that her yukata’s slides slipped off, she gave a gasp and covered her self. “do you not want this, biji-san (miss beautiful)?” he asks her. “yes i do.. but.. i..” she looks away from him embarrassed. “then show yourself, don’t be shy.” as her hands slowly move away from her clothed chest and pussy. “your body looks amazing, your curves make them even moremesmerizing and.. your sides are so fun to squish too~” he carefully pulls down herbra slipping it off her chest making her supple breasts bounce out from her lingerie. “my, what treasures shall you show me tonight (y/n)/honda-san?~” he smirks, slowly rubbing her breasts teasing them and pulling lightly while rubbing her nipples as they perk with every sense and touch of his fingers and breaths and suck of his mouth on her neck. “b-be careful they’re sensitive..” he just chuckles in return “you asked for it, now you get it~” he pins her down carefully not to hurt her then moving back to her chest to suck one of her nipples while his other hand tickles and teases down her sides then down where her most sensitive part could be. “w-wait! no..not there it’s dirty!!—“ she mewls with delight, kiku licking through her clothed pussy as his saliva through her panties and her juices mix

along with her reddening face. “t..this feels so strange!~” she breaths in some air,

being new to oral and being eaten out by her beloved. “my, my.. what is this?” he pushes the panty to the side but she’s still wearing it then, he takes a peek as his big brown dead fish emotionless eyes widen “oh my, darringu (darling).. you’re a virgin aren’t you?” he asks, noticing her entrance was very tight and looked as if it were a pink flower with pink petals. “y..yes” she nodded covering her mouth shy as her husband is “kiku!! please stop looking at my entrance it’s embarrassing..” she whispers the word “embarrassing” while looking into his eyes. “it’s just so beautiful (y/n)-san..” he leans lower, putting his mouth closer to her pussy then whispering 

“i’d love to have a taste..~” the breath of his word felt rather hot on her slick entrance as he takes a dip. starting off with her sensitive clit, he rubs this around making his beloved moan out in a tiny squeal of delight making her wet her own entrance even more with her juicy slick juices. he lightly presses her clit with his 

thumb as his tongue scoots down teasingly yet, slowly down into her entrance

licking the outer walls of her flowing pussy then inside of her. “OhhH!~” she grips his 

hair making him groan quite in pain, sending vibrations to her entrance as this pleasures her. “it’s so warm... and so.. slimy?” his tongue started thrusting itself in and out of her entrance while she grips the sheets of the futon mattress. he removes his tongue out of her entrance licking any juices off of her pussy then he rubs it this time with his fingers in circles while gently putting his middle finger inside of her

“tell me sakura, do you masturbate.. if it’s okay to ask?” he pumps it sending a new sensation to her insides “uhm..” she gulps looking away even more embarrassed 

“y..yes i do..” she stays silent after answering him question. he didn’t like that she was being silent, so he puts in another finger pumping faster “k..kiku!!” her walls clench “oh my, you seem rather excited” he leans close to her ear “tell me.. what’s got you so pumped up (y/n)-san?~” she didn’t answer yet, she kept moaning in pleasure but then as she was close he immediately stopped and licked his fingers 

“such delicious and sweet flavors..” he grinned but she gave him a glare of ‘why did you stop!? was gonna release my female nut hOE.’ “oh, we’re you going to give in to my touch? i won’t let you do that yet.. but if you do want to cum.. please yourself my sakura.. let me see you undone” he tells her. her fingers moves away from the pillow it was gripping on, down to her pussy with his eyes on her fingers and entrance she slowly rubs her self hoping he’s satisfied “mhmm.. it feels so different when you touch me kiku..” she imagines any possible acts that they might do together in the future once they’re both sexually close enough. “only you give me these feelings kiku..” she started fingering herself in front of him “i’m so happy that i’ve ended up with the man who i truly love and not some monster who would ruin me for the rest of my life and..” she squeezes her breast rub bling the nipple with her finger “i know you’ll never lie or cheat on me kiku, i see truth and a loyal man within you..” she pumps faster with mixed pleasured tears in her eyes with a hint of joy “oh kiku..”

she moans his name out once again “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!” she roughly fingers her self making her squirt her cum out in front of him, oh such perverted innocence in her eyes.. this made his quite touched with her words and yet.. erect and rock hard. “i’ll be sure to give you everything as long as you give me everything or anything too (y/n)..” he unites his obi making his robe fall to the ground then untying his fundoshi revealing a erected cock “w...will that fit me?” she asked “of course,

i’ll make it fit (y/n)-chan” he ensures her and so.. their night was full of pleasure and

love 

(i goT lAzY hahagHwghagaga *dies*)


End file.
